Playing With Orange Fire
by Pandora Amicizia
Summary: Orihime Inoue is working as a baker in a lovely shop, she has a great boyfriend, loving friends and she simply enjoys life! But when old feeling and dangerous problems are in the picture, her life is turned up side down. Did i mention Ulquiorra is her boyfriend? Ichi/Hime Ulqui/Hime, hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1 Stay with me

Hello everyone! :-D I know its been waaay to long, and i have been so slow to update the _a reversed world?! _story, Im so sorry! T^T I will try and update as fast i can, i'm such a lazy ass. But i wanted to write you amazing people a whole new story! It's called _playing with Orange fire! _I just kinda started to write from pure fun and found out i should try and write a story out from it! I hope you liked it and enjoy it!:D

PLAYING WITH ORANGE FIRE

_Chapter 1 "Stay with me"_

She looked carefully up on him and couldn't help but blush, not from embarrassing, but from shame. She really was a clumsy person. She didn't want to interrupt or trouble him at work, but here she was. Sitting in the chair waiting for Ichigo to stitch her wounded finger.

She had a little accident on work while she was cutting up the sandwich breads and had almost cut of her whole finger. Not only had she left the kitchen in a whole mess with her blood and the manager had to drag her to the hospital, but of all the hospitals in the town it had to be were Ichigo worked. She had waited in patience for the doctor to arrive to stitch her finger, and almost jumped of the chair when she saw Ichigo come in the door.

Even if she now was a twenty-one year old mature woman, Ichigo still had this effect on her. To make her paralyzed only by looking on her and to make all her bones tightened when he touched her.

When he at first had touched her wounded finger she had to use all her force not to drag her finger back, it really was difficult to act normal around him.

"What happend to your finger, Inoue?" Ichigo asked while cleaning the wound on her finger, and Orihime snapped out from her thoughts when she heard his voice. She could feel her cheeks become warm by embarrassment "I-Its kinda embarrassing" She said while laughing awkwardly and her other hand scratching her head.

"Its a little deep and need three stitches, but I can guess you cut yourself?" Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime in the eyes with a half smile on his face, while Orihime felt her face become hotter "Y-Yes, it was a accident on work" She smiled to him and Ichigo started to find the equipment's he needed.

She saw he took up some kind of a small scissor, a pincer and a tread. When Orihime stole a glance from Ichigo she couldn't help but smile in admire, he was so serious about his work. From the years she had know him he had become more mature, and also more handsome. He had grown taller, if that was even possible and he had let his hair grown. He was unbelievable handsome.

"Something on my face, Inoue?" Orihime widen her eyes and realized she had been caught by staring on him, and she saw Ichigo smiled a little teasing to her. She could die in embarrassing now "N-No no! It was j-just… I-I really admire you being so serious about your work" She didn't make the situation more comfortable by saying this "Thanks, I guess. It may hurt a little but I will finish it quick"

She watched him take the small scissor in his hand and the tread in the other; she tried to hold her eyes down and forcefully holding her head down. But her eyes soon were up on his face; she knew it wasn't a smart to stare. When she saw Ichigo move his head up she immediately turned her head to the right, "I'm going to start now" She heard him say and saw in the corner of her eyes he took his face down, and shut her eyes when she felt pain in her finger.

"How is Ulquiorra?" Orihime blinked two times before recorded his question "He's doing great and he is working hard on his job" Ulquiorra was her boyfriend and they had been together in 3 months now, but they didn't see each other quiet often like a couple would do. Both were busy at work and Ulquiorra was especially busy in the moment, she hadn't seen him for almost a week now.

"W-What about you? Have you someone?" She felt really awkward asking the question, but she was really curious and couldn't help feeling disappointed if he says yes.

Ichigo chuckled "No, I had someone one month ago but it didn't work out can you say" Didn't work out?

"Why?"She didn't mean to ask the question, it was after all personal.

"I-I mean of course you don't need to-" "No its alright" he said interrupting her.

"She didn't like my family and was a little.. kinky" Orihime widen her eyes, kinky? And didn't like his family? What kind of girl had he be seeing?

"Well, I like your family Kurosaki-kun" She said with a smile.

Ichigo laughed "I can sure you that they like you too Inoue"

Orihime blushed by the comment and Ichigo faced her, chocolate brown meeting stormy grey.

"I'm finish" He murmured interrupted the silent between them, Orihime took her gaze away from Ichigo and looked on her finger and smiled in admire of his work"Ahh, Its pretty! You could work as a tailor if you get tired from working as a doctor" She said happily.

Ichigo smiled by the comment "Saying its pretty is a new reaction from a patient" He knew only Inoue could be the only person to call a stitched finger pretty.

"Then I will take my leave"

She took her jacket from her chair and faced him once more "I'm sorry for troubling you and thank you very much for stitching my finger Kurosaki-kun" She bowed in respect to him.

"You never trouble me, Inoue. I just hope you will be more careful with the knifes on work from now on" Orihime rose up and smiled to him, Ichigo giving back a little smile before she started to walk to the door.

"If you have any time and want you can come and taste our delicious bread, its very good and taste heavenly" She said and was halfway out the door " I surely will and… say hey to Ulquiorra from me"

She nodded while saying "I will! Goodbye Kurosaki-kun and help many patients" before she was out the door, leaving him all alone.

Ichigo took his hand trough his orange hair "Damn" he said in frustration. She still had this effect on him.

Orihime scanned her finger once again while she was walking out the hospital; she smiled and was interrupted when her phone was ringing. She searched in her jacket pocket and found the yelling telephone.

She happily greeted "Hello, Orihime speaking" She waited for response and finally a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello, where are you?" It was Ulquiorra, a voice and a face she haven't seen a while.

"I'm right outside the hospital, how are you doing Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Hospital? Why are you with the hospital?"

"I had a little accident at work" Orihime said while laughing a little for her clumsiness and you could hear he sighed.

"Stay were you are, I will come and get you" he sounded tired.

"Okey then, I will wait for you. See you soon!"

He gave her a low goodbye before he hung up, Orihime looking on her phone before she laid it back in her jacket pocket. It was a little cold outside because it was close to Christmas, and there was even a little snow on the streets. It was only two months till Christmas, what in the world should she give Ulquiorra? And her friends? Well she had time to decide.

Orihime took her wrist out from her pocket and looked on the clock,it was seven.

She had waited here for almost 30 minutes and started to get a little worry about Ulquiorra, he was never late but if he were, he would always give her a message. She found herself a spot to sit but when her bottom touched the seat, she almost let out a squeak because it was so cold. But she managed to sit down and waited like a dog for his owner to come home.

She looked on her clock again, it was over nine.

Had she really waited for him over two hours? and it started to become dark to. She took up her phone no calls or messages, and for her luck it was out of power.

She should take a taxi home but she didn't have any money with her, but she could walk home, but that would take her almost one hour. She sighed and decided it would be for the best to just wait for Ulquiorra to come, she didn't have a phone now either so he couldn't contact her.

She took out her shivering fingers from the cold jacket pockets and started to blow warm breaths on them, trying to get some warmth on her pink fingers. She blew two more times before she took her hands up to her cheeks trying to warm them too, it was getting really cold.

"Inoue?"

She squeaked in surprise and jumped up from her seat,

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She said trying to hide her shivering.

"What the hell are you doing outside here on this hour?" Ichigo scowled at her, he saw clearly that she was shivering and her nose was dangerously pink. He scanned her from top to toe, she was only wearing jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket that didn't even cover her ass.

"I-I waited for Ulquiorra-kun"

She was even pecking teeth, _goddamn it._

"Why didn't you ask me to drive you home? Or at least waiting inside so you don't freeze your freaking butt off" She saw and heard he was annoyed.

"I-I couldn't ask you to drive me home when you were working and I bet Ulquiorra will be here soon" She smiled to him.

Ichigo sighed "Of course you could ask me Inoue, have you been waiting here since I stitched your finger?"

He knew the answer it was clearly but he just hoped she would say no.

"Uhm… yes, but really is not a big deal! He will come soon" She waved her hands in front of her face and since she have covered her face and fingers, Ichigo snapped when he saw how blue they were. It was fucking dangerous to stay out with this little clothing on such a cold day.

He marched up to her and almost yelled at her when he touched her fingers, she is cold as ice.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said in surprise by his action, he had suddenly grapped her hand and looked quiet mad.

"You are freezing to death Inoue. You are fucking blue on you fingers, can you even feel them?"

He stared on her and she blinked,

"I-I'm…"

She couldn't answer when he was standing so close to her and he was even staring at her, how lucky she was that her cheeks was pink from the cold.

He let go of her hand and started to take off his jacket and when Orihime understood his action she waved her hands in front of her face again in protest

"No no Kurosaki-kun! I cant have you too freezing"

He didn't seem to listen to her and took on his jacket on her,

"Don't argue with me now Inoue"

She was going to say something back but didn't get the chance when he took her ice cold hand again and started to walk.

"N-No Kurosaki-kun, I have to wait for him to come, I don't have the key to my apartment"

He stopped but he still held her hand and turned to face her,

"Where is your key?"

She fidget and said embarrassed "I forget my bag at work, because I thought I was going back after I had been on the hospital. But then Ulquiorra-kun called me to wait here instead, and he has the other key"

She didn't face him but she could feel he was looking at her.

"Where is he?"

She still didn't face him and answered, "I-I don't know, by phone died"

Ichigo let go of her hand and she already missed the warmth from him, he searched in his pocket and handed her his phone, she looked up at him.

"Go ahead and call him" She said thank you and carefully took the phone out from his hand and slowly started to dial Ulquiorra's number, it was a little hard to type it because her fingers was shivering the whole time.

When she pressed call she took the phone up to her hear and listened. She only heard the ringing sound and after a while a voice come,

"This is Ulquiorra"

Orihime smiled "Ulqui-"

"I'm busy for now, leave a message. _Piip" _

He didn't pick it up, this was his voicemail.

She swallowed her own salvia "You... You can stay at my place till tomorrow" She suddenly heard Ichigo said and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I mean you don't have your key and he doesn't pick up his phone, so if you want you can stay with me" He was right, she didn't have any other place to go and she didn't have money to stay at a she was once again bothering him.

"I already told you before, you don't bother or trouble me Inoue" He said like he had read her mind, Orihime licked her lips and didn't know where to look.

"I-Is it really alright Kurosaki-kun?" She said hesitating,

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't"

She looked up at him and almost forced herself to say "Then, I will stay with you. B-But only till tomorrow and you will have your place again!"

She realized she was still holding his phone and she handed it over to him "It is still on voice mail, tell him you are at my place"

She nodded and placed the phone back to her hear again.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun? I will stay one night with Kurosaki-kun; my phone is dead so you can't contact me with it. I'm worried about you and I hope you are all right, I will see you soon then… Goodbye and goodnight"

It was kinda awkward leaving a voice message while Ichigo was listening. She handed him the phone while saying her thanks and he started to walk with Orihime following after.

()()()

A/N

FINISH! or the first chapter is :D I know its not good but i havent spent much time on it! But i hope you enjoyed your time reading this! I will write another chapter it you guys want :D So let me hear what you think! Dont be shy and say whatever you think :D

I hope you have a great day and see you soon :D

-Pandora Amicizia


	2. Chapter 2 Old feelings, never forgotten

Hello again! I honestly didn't think that I would publish another chapter of this story but when I read your guys comments saying you liked this story and hoped for another chapter, I couldn't let you down! I was so happy hearing you liked it! And I tried to write this chapter better and longer, and i used much more time on it too! But! I will let you guys read it and I hope you enjoy the 2 chapter :D

Chapter two_ "Old feelings, never forgotten"_

She was staring again. But she wanted to help him. Even if she was not allowed to from Ichigo, she just felt so useless to not do anything but sit.

"Kurosaki-kun, please let me help" She was begging like a child, and hoping she would get a yes from him.

"No, you stay there and recover"

It was freaking hard to say no to her, she was pleading like a damn child for candy. But like hell if he was going to let her help him with cooking when she didn't even have a normal human temperature.

She was going to get sick, and it was all because of that bastard Ulquiorra. He had made her wait for over 2 fucking hours in this weather and didn't even give her a fucking message that he was going to be late.

Ichigo was surely going to give him a piece of his mind in his face, or maybe his foot.

Orihime coughed "My temperature is fine Kurosaki-kun, let me at least help you to set the table"

She took off the carpet around her and made her way to the kitchen but didn't even make it to the door before Ichigo was standing right in front of her.

"No Inoue, get your ass back in the couch"

This was getting irritating; she was acting like a freaking child, she didn't listen to what he said and she was doing the opposite of what he had told her to do.

"I want to help" And she sounded like a child.

"Get your freaking ass back in the couch before I drag you there myself"

She stared on him, trying to figure if he was joking or not, but Ichigo had never been the man the fool around. She took her glance past Ichigo and looked up at him again; this was either going to end good or terrible wrong.

She pointed past him while making a shocking face "Kurosaki-kun! The rice!"

He did what she was hoping for; he turned his head around to look.

This was her chance; she made a run for it.

She ran out from the living room and it was quiet difficult to run because of the clothes. Ichigo had let her borrow some cloths from him and it was a way to big white t-shirt and a grey sweatpants. She had to hold up the pants when she ran or else her whole butt would show.

This was actually her first time being inside Ichigo's apartment, so she had no idea were she ran.

Why did she run in the first place? But so childish she was this was only fun.

Orihime started to giggle a little and she saw an open door and headed towards it, but stopped when she saw a rather irritated Ichigo there.

He saw her standing in front of him while holding up her pants, her face redder than before.

"Inoue"

She couldn't help but smile by his irritating voice

"Inoue, if you act like a brat then I have to freaking treat you one as well"

He took one step forward but Orihime did the same move only backwards. He saw what she did,

"Inoue" his voice threading her.

But it didn't affect Orihime, in fact she only made I worse by sticking her tongue out at him.

Ichigo widen his eyes by her action "Did you just… stick your-"

He didn't get to finish his line before Orihime started to run again.

She yelled "Catch me if you can Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo could hear giggling when she ran. He sighed and couldn't help but smirk by her behavior, but when he heard her coughing he immediately started to run after her.

"Oi, Inoue get your ass back here!"

She ran in the kitchen and was almost out of breath, she tried to calm herself by breathing slowly and took her hands on her knee, resting herself. At least now she was warm and Ichigo didn't have a reason for her to stay on the couch.

Orihime took out two plates and laid it on the table and finding two glasses joining the plates. She stared on the table and she couldn't help feeling the embarrassing warmth coming to her cheeks, she was alone in Ichigo's apartment with… Ichigo.

She could feel her whole body starting to het up by the thought but she instant shaked it off her and in the next moment she was covered in a carpet and she squeaked from surprise when Ichigo lifted her up.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She glanced at him in shock and she could feel her cheeks becoming warm again.

"Finally, I caught you"

He carried her to the couch and laid her carefully down and glanced down at her

"If you try and run away from me again Inoue, you leave me no other choice than tie you down on the couch"

He looked serious but Orihime saw a little humour in his eyes, but the comment made her blush.

"I will bring you the food"

He said before he vanished in to the kitchen, she was going to protest saying she could bring her own food. But she had given him so many troubles that she would listen and obey him this time.

They had been eaten in the living room and the food was rather tasty, who knew Ichigo could cook. And they had been watching a movie on television that Orihime had looked forward the whole weekend to watch.

_Zombie apocalypse. _Ichigo had been surprised to hear Orihime actually was into this kind of stuff. But she had always been a girl with a big imagination and fantasy.

But it was a lot more entertaining watching Orihime than the movie, when she made all those face impression and always had a huge smile on her face when a Zombie was eating a poor boys brain. But Ichigo had never been interest in those kind of movies in the first place.

And when he recognized, he was staring at her.

He glanced at her hair, her long wavy auburn hair that looked too silky. He took his gaze longer down and watched her eyes, her grey eyes with full of entertainment from the movie. He glanced below her nose, those pink lips. When she smiled he could see how white her teeth was and then she licked her lips, his body tightened.

"Kurosaki-kun, the movie is over"

She faced him and jumped a little when she saw him staring so intensely at her.

She did it again, licking her lips. _Damn._

"Something on my face, Kurosaki-kun?"

He snapped and remembered saying the same thing to her when she was on the hospital. He took his eyes away from her and smirked.

"We should probably get to bed" Ichigo said and started to stretch his arms.

"We should, I have to get up early for work"

Orihime started to punch lightly on one of the pillows that belonged in the couch, she took the carpet and laid her head on the pillow taking the carpet over her body.

She closed her eyes "Goodnight Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo stared on her and when Orihime thought she would get a goodnight back she instead got

"What the hell are you doing?"

He knew she was pretending to sleep and he saw her even smile a little "I'm sleeping now Kurosaki-kun, thank you for having me here"

Ichigo made an annoyed face and pulled the carpet off her making her squeak a little in surprise

"Its my apartment I decide the rules, you take the bed Inoue"

He said and crossed his arms, quiet satisfied with the statement. But he knew she would say something back at him, she was just that stubborn.

"But"

"No buts Inoue... It would make me feel better if you took the bed"

He had to be a little tricky with his words to get her to agree with him, or else they would stay here the whole night arguing.

He saw her face becoming uneasy by what he said and she hesitated said "A-Alright then"

She moved up from the couch and made her way to his bedroom, she had learned were it was when she ran all over his apartment.

"Goodnight Kurosaki-kun" She said and smiled to him before vanishing out from the room.

"Night Inoue"

Orihime was going to die. This really was torment for her.

When she had entered his room she felt like he was everywhere, but he kinda was. Because of his scent. Everything smelled like him.

And when she had lain down on his bed it was even worse, or you could say better. She didn't even have to smell to get his scent in her nose, okey now she sounded like a dog, she had to stop. But to stop she kinda had to stop breathing to not get his scent in, and that was just plain stupid.

_Get it together Orihime. You are a grown up now, don't act like a little high school girl with a silly crush._

She shut her eyes closed and almost forcefully tried to get her to sleep.

He was staring at the ceiling. Thinking trough his whole day. Too much had happened in one day.

First it was his old man annoy the fuck out of him on work, then he heard Inoue had came to the hospital with a wound, he almost ran to see if she was all right.

Then it was his ex again on the phone again saying she would sue him about something, he really didn't know the reason why but he didn't give a shit.

When he left work to get home he had found Inoue freezing her ass off on a bench. She was waiting for her boyfriend had been her excuse, he was furious on this bastard Ulquiorra.

He knew very well who he was, in fact you could call them friends but both of them preferred to see each other as a strangers. He had known the bastard for 1 year now and had only talked together like 3 times. One time with Orihime and two times on a bar. Quiet the freak if you ask me, did Inoue really like this type of guy?

He shaked the thoughts of his mind, he got only madder when he thought about him. He closed his eyes for the last time and fell asleep.

When Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he didn't understand at first why the hell he was sleeping on the couth and not in his bed. But images come in his head and he got the idea. Inoue had stayed over at his place.

He reached for his phone that laid on the table and tried to concentrate on the numbers on the screen, it was seven in the morning.

He kicked off the carpet with his feet and he searched for his yesterday's jeans and saw them under the table. A rather normal morning for Ichigo, walking around half naked. He opened his refrigerator and heard coughing that caught his attention.

"Inoue?"

_Was she awake?_

He laid the milk back on the same spot he took it out and headed to his bedroom. The door was open and he walked in finding Orihime in his bed, and she was sweating like hell and he could hear her couching almost each second. He knew she was going to get sick, and hell it looked even worse that he had been imaged.

She murmured something before her couching come and the scene made Ichigo's blood go one particular place.

She had managed to kick her comforter on the floor and she was now only wearing his white shirt and she was so sweaty that you could see through the thin fabric. Even her hair was glued to her neck and almost seemed like she had taken a shower. He glanced down her body and he widened his eyes.

_Oh god, is that her- _

No god! What the fuck is he doing! She is fucking sick you bastard!

Orihime rolled over to the other side of the bed, making a clear view to Ichigo.

_No fuck! This was getting out of hands!_

He walked to the other side of the bed were her face was and tried with all his might not to look, he poked her lightly on the shoulder.

Holy fuck she is burning up, he took his palm up to her forehead and was almost shocked to feel how hot it was. This had to be one of the worst fever he had seen and he was a doctor, so he had seen many patients with a fever but this clearly was on a whole new level.

He poked her again with his finger on the same spot but she only mumble something before couching again.

He did it again but a little harder this time.

"K-Kurosaki-kun"

He widened his eyes, she was asleep while saying his name. And when his gaze went a little lower and saw her exposed legs rubbing together.

_Holy fuck, he had to wake her up. Now!_

Instead of poking her he started to shake her, desperately trying to get her to wake up. And when he saw her eyes slowly open he almost sighed in relief. She blinked a few times before lifting her eyes up to Ichigo and when she saw him her eyes widen.

_Her job!_

She lifted herself quickly up but when she was on her feet, her head almost killed her. She took one step but her strength faded away and haven't it been for Ichigo she would have been on the ground.

"Oi, were the hell are you going in this state?"

She coughed and almost seemed breathless. Ichigo cursed himself for not even take a fucking shirt on before coming to see her, and his hand was dangerously close to her breast.

_Don't look. Don't touch. Don't move._

The sentence was repeated in his mind but Orihime moving her body trying to get out from his grip didn't exactly help him.

"I-I have to get to work"

_Damn, doesn't she know I can almost see everything._

"Like hell you are, you are fucking burning up" He lifted her up and laid her back to his bed again.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I really appreciate your kindness but I'm really fine, and I have to get to work"

For the first time she looked away from his face and recognized that he was shirtless, she felt even hotter it that was possible and thank god for hiding her blush now.

He crossed his arms "Yeah right, fine my ass. You should trust my word better than yours now Inoue. I'm after all the doctor here"

He would never lose to her on this one, but he didn't know were to look when he was talking t her.

"P-Please Kurosaki-kun. I really have to go"

_You cant fucking beg me when you look like that!_

He glanced at her and she was breathing hard, sweating like she had run 100 miles and her face almost redder than a tomato. Hell no if he was going to let her go out the door like that, it would bring shame to his name as a doctor.

"No. Listen to me, I care for your health Inoue and you being this sick would only worry the others. You wouldn't be in much help when you are in this state,"

Ichigo knew he was saying a bit too much but it was the truth. He would worry to death about her and she couldn't possible stand up the whole day without passing out.

"And besides you having a cold would easily make an employer or an customer sick with your coughing. You wouldn't like that?, or would you?"

He had made his point and took a glance on her, she looked kind of irritated but one the same time a little sad.

"N-No I wouldn't, but I have to at least go and tell the manager"

He shaked his head "I will do it. I will give him a medical certificate and you would have no reason to worry about being home. I will only take some papers from work and head straight back home again"

She blinked at him while coughing "H-Home? You are going to stay at the hospital right?"

"No, I will be home with you. I will only go and get some paperwork and come home again"

She bit her lip, not only had she been staying at his place but she was not bothering him at work. To stay home… because of her!

"Kurosaki-kun. Like I had said earlier I really appreciate your kindness, I truly do. But I can't make you stay home only because of me. I am after all a grown up woman and can take care of myself, you really don't need to worry about me"

She smiled to him and she saw clearly he wasn't satisfied with her answer, but she really didn't want him to stay home only because of her.

Ichigo sighed and took his hand through his hair while Orihime begged for a answer she wanted to hear.

"All right I get it"

She smiled a big smile to him showing her gratitude "But, I will give you my other cell phone and you have to promise me to call me if you want anything or if you are in pain"

She nodded "I promise Kurosaki-kun"

He soften his face at her and she smiled in return, when he heard his cell phone ring he knew he was already late. He looked on the caller and saw what the clock was. _Holy fuck! _Was the time that late?

He cursed loud and sprinted to his closet taking out a simple shirt while Orihime was stealing a glance from him. He was out the door in the next second and Orihime waited for only a minute before he was in the room again, full clothed and even a slice of bread hanging out from his mouth. But he was now talking on his phone. She couldn't help but giggle at him, he took the cell phone away from his ear.

"Here is the cell phone, my number is in there and remember our deal Inoue"

He handed her a black cellphone and she took it from him and couldn't quiet understand why he had two cell phones

"I remember! Have a good day at work Kurosaki-kun"

She said while smiling but fast lost her smile when she started to cough again.

"Good, sleep and get better. I will see you soon" was his last word before he vanished out the door. She heard him talking but couldn't hear what he was saying, she heard him close a door and lock it before everything went silent.

She was hopeless. She really was. Ichigo had been so kind to let her stay at his place and even let her take the bed, and now she was troubling him with her cold. She rarely got sick, how many years had it last been since she had a cold? And why now of all the times?

Orihime laid herself down again on the bed and tried to sleep but her head was killing her and she was couching every second. She had to find a paracetamol to calm down her headache.

But where in the world did Ichigo hide the medicine?

She guessed she had to search on the bathroom first to find out if he had a medicine cabinet, he was after all a doctor and it would be more shocking if he didn't have one. She lazily and slowly moved up from the bed, her head started to hurt more when she moved.

She found the bathroom right next to the living room and turned on the lights, when she saw herself in the mirror she stared in horror on herself. Had she really looked like… this? Right in front of Ichigo?

_Oh God._

Ichigo's white shirt he had lent her was soaked from her sweat and she could almost go naked because it wouldn't make much difference. You could clearly see everything! Her hair looked unwashed and curly, and her face was red, but become redder because of her blushing.

She had to take a shower. No question about it, she almost looked like a homeless person. She stripped of the shirt and her pants, turning on the shower and stepped under the hot water. But she turned the water on cold because she was so unbelievable warm.

She had taken a shower yesterday when she had arrived at Ichigo's apartment and he had kindly washed her clothes and lent her something to wear. Well at least now her own clothes were washed and she could wear them, it was just so embarrassing to wear Ichigo's clothing.

Orihime stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and another around her head. She had almost forgotten why she was here in the first place but then her headache reminded her. Some medicine to her head.

Orihime looked around but saw nothing that could have some medicine inside. Maybe she should ask Ichigo were it was? No, it had to be here somewhere. She looked around again.

It was only a white toilet, a shower, a sink and a mirror. Wait a minute, the mirror!

Orihime tried to open it and it luckily did, the mirror was a locker. She scanned what was inside and saw normal toilet requisites. But right on the top she saw a little box showing small white pills on the cover, there it was!

She quickly took it down and opened it finding small white pills like the ones on the cover. She took out two and placed it on her tongue and swallowed. She dropped her head under the water tap and drank the cold water coming out.

Orihime wiped off the water around her mouth with her hand and started to dry her body with the towel.

20 minutes later she was now wearing her yesterdays white shirt and jeans, without underwear. She only did have the par of underwear she wore because she didn't know she was going to spend the night over at someone else's house.

And it was too dirty and sweaty to wear. She had hided them in her jacket pocket because it was to embarrassing wash them here, so she decided to go without them. But that didn't exactly make her fell more comfortable.

Her headache was getting better but her couching was not and she thought her fever was getting worse, what a nice day she had.

When Orihime opened her eyes and blinked two times she didn't remember when she had felt asleep. She yawned while turning her head to the side and saw the cell phone Ichigo had lent her, she had totally forgot about it. She took it and watched the screen.

_2 Messages and 1 Missed call._

She had slept through when the cell phone had called? And for how long had she slept? She watched the numbers on the screen, it was almost 12. Not so bad what she had imagine. She clicked two times and opened the first message.

_08:47 Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Hey Inoue._

_Just arrived at work and I hope you get better._

_Let me know when you wake up._

She smiled by the simple message from him and clicked on the next one.

_10:04 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Still sleeping? _

_Just had lunch and its rather boring at the hospital. _

_Remember that if you get hungry you can find yourself something in the kitchen. But if you are feeling too unwell give me a call and I will bring you something. _

_I will try and call you about an hour to check you up._

Ichigo was so kind to her. She almost felt spoiled by him. And she had promised herself that she would come up with something to thank him for taking care of her and being so kind to her. Orihime clicked on the missing call and saw it was from Ichigo. She had to give him a response. She started to push the small buttons.

_12:04 _

_Good afternoon Kurosaki-kun!_

_Orihime speaking! I'm sorry for not answering the messages and picking up the phone when you had called. _

_I was sleeping for so long! And when you left I borrowed your shower, I hope it was okey! _

_I'm not hungry, but thank you for your offer. _

_I hope you have a good day!_

She clicked send and got a little surprised when she got a message to fast, she clicked open and read.

_12:06 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Good to hear you are alive Inoue._

_My day could have been better._

_How are you feeling? _

_12:09 _

_I'm not going to die by a little cold Kurosaki-kun! _

_I'm tough you know!_

_I'm feeling much better now and it's all thanks to you, I promise you I will give you something in return as a thank you!_

_Something happened on the hospital? _

_Orihime_

_12:14_

_Yeah I know you are strong Inoue._

_Don't worry about it, I'm glad I was in help for you and you don't need to give me anything._

_It's very boring and silent on the hospital because nothing have happened, I have spent all my time sitting on a freaking chair and wrote some papers. _

_But luckily I'm going home soon._

_12:18_

_I want and I will give you something in return Kurosaki-kun. _

_Well I have spent all my time in the bed; so I think my day have been more boring and silent than yours. _

_I will try and call Ulquiorra-kun and before I go to work to get my bag, I will make you some dinner! That's the least I can do for you._

_Something you especially want to eat?_

_Orihime_

_12:25 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_You're leaving? _

She stared on the message. The answer was obvious so why would he ask?

Orihime was happy that she could stay here and been able to see Ichigo and spend time with him. But that was the problem.

She was happy around him.

Happier with him than she was with Ulquiorra and that scared her.

She wasn't suppose to get these feelings, she had moved on, or at least tried. She know she had been in love with him for so long and it had hurt her so much, because had she knew he was never going to be hers.

He had meant the world for her but he didn't think of her any more as a friend, and that made everything so much more painful. Always knowing that it will never be them.

Her best friend Tatsuki had told her thousand of times to move on because she deserved better than him. But was it really her that deserved the best? She didn't feel like she did not deserved him, it was the opposite.

He was the one who should get the best. Not her.

That's why she wanted to move on, she wanted to forget about her feelings for him. And when Ulquiorra had asked her out everyone had been shocked even Ulquiorra because she had said yes, because she wanted to forget.

She was so cruel.

Using Ulquiorra to forget about her feelings and she didn't even love him.

And she could feel it; those forgotten and hided feelings are starting to shine again. Her heart was starting to remember the feeling of being in love again and her cheeks are starting to heat up again when she thinks about him.

When did her feelings come back?

Maybe they have always been there but she didn't accept it or always denied the facts. But when she now accepted and realized her own feelings she knew. She loves him.

Orihime almost died in surprise when the cell phone made a noise, she looked and saw a new message.

_12:38 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Have you called Ulquiorra? _

She almost forgot about him! She had to call him and get an explanation on why he never picked her up or called her.

She started to dial his number and pressed call, she took the phone into her ear.

She swallowed her salvia when she didn't hear him picking up, she was worried about him. Orihime was about to hang up but then a voice talked.

"Hello?"

She sighed in relief, it was Ulquiorra. But when she heard his voice it was so hoarse.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun?" Her voice was trembling but she didn't know why.

"Orihime? Is that you?"

"Yes it me. But where have you been this whole time? I have been worried about you"

She waited for his answer and when she did, her eyes widened. His voice had been low but she had heard it clearly and she squeezed the cell phone hard. Her mouth had suddenly become dry and her head went blank, she was only thinking one word.

_Why? _

()()()

A/N

Uhhh, drama! Wonder what is going to happend! I wonder if you can guess what Ulquiorra said because i have kind of given you a tip in this story of what it is! Dramaa! But now i will stop fooling around and ask you what you think :D! Bring it on! I can handle it! Even if it you say this chapter was really crappy.. But! I hope you have a greay day and I will see you soon! :D

-Pandora Amicizia


	3. Chapter 3 You need someone else

Hello my lovely people! Before I let you read this chapter I just want to say one thing. I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and even favorited this story! It means a lot and I cant stop thanking you guys. You are the best and I will now allow you to read the 3 chapter of this story. ENJOY!

Chapter 3 "You need someone else"

"_Why?"_

She was the first one to speak after a long and uncomfortable silent between them and her voice was shaking. She knew immediately what it meant when he had said it. He had been out, doing _it _again.

"I... My head is hurting," She bit her lip hard, she knew were this was going "I... I want to go home" He couldn't even talk normal, he was still drunk and he acted like an another person.

"Where are you?"

She heard voices in the background and even driving cars, he had slept on the streets again.

"The... old bar"

Of course, the bar he was always drinking at. Orihime started to take on her shoes and jacket while saying.

"I will come and get you, do you have your car keys?" She heard him saying a low yes and felt relief when he at least had his keys.

"I will be there in 10 minutes, see you soon" She hung up and sprinted out the door.

What Orihime did now wasn't new for her. This had happened so many times before and she thought he was getting better with his drinking problem, but she was wrong.

Ulquiorra used to drink every night and even on the mornings, and he had many times got a warning form his manager to stop drinking on the work or else he would get fired. Orihime had many times found him drunk on the streets and sometimes she even found him doing drugs, and when she had seen him doing that she had have enough.

She had told him to stop and told him she would call people to help him, but he had actually almost begged to her, on his knee not to do it. He had promised her deeply he will never deal with drugs again or drink to much, and she had forced herself to say that she would trust him.

He had held the promise a little time, but once again got a call from him asking her to pick him up. Exactly like he did now, but only she had called him.

And the worst thing was that he had acted so normal yesterday when she had talked to him on the phone, but now he was drunk and had spend the night on the streets.

Ulquiorra would usually go to an old bar in the city where they served a lot of alcohol for cheap money. The bar were people used up all their money for alcohol and she knew Ulquiorra had spent more time there than home.

He didn't buy new clothes for himself or cared about his hygiene, the only time he felt happy spending money on was alcohol.

And when he didn't have money, he would steal from his own girlfriend.

Orihime knew he had stole from her. But never asked him about it or made a fuss over it. She just didn't want to fight with him and instead hided the money from him. It was just easier.

Orihime ran and knew the road to well, she always felt so shameful or blamed when she was heading to the bar.

It would only take 10 minutes with a car to get there, but if you walk it would take maybe 30 minutes so she had to run. She felt weaker each second when she ran because of the cold and she could feel her headache throbbing painfully in her head, and her moth started to dry, it was painful to swallow.

But she couldn't stop only because of a little pain she had to get to Ulquiorra, and that fast.

When she was finally at the bar she could feel how sweaty she was, and her head was spinning painfully much, she stepped inside and saw only a few people.

Orihime made her way to the disk and saw the man called Hikaru she had got to know when she had picked up a drunk Ulquiorra.

Hikaru took his eyes away from the glass he was cleaning and pitied Orihime when he saw her all sweaty and out of breath.

"G-Good day Hikaru-san, do you know where he is?" She asked while breathing heavily.

"You know, I really hate seeing you here Orihime, this boyfriend of yours should get his shit together already.I saw him sleeping in the backyard, you know the way"

She smiled to him as a thank you and made her way to a door in the end of the bar, she opened it and saw Ulquiorra.

His white shirt was now dirty with alcohol blot and she could already smell his breath. He was sleeping while sitting and his head was facing down, and his black hair was hiding his face. He was even missing one shoe and his black pants were halfway off.

She swallowed. Orihime bended down and started to shake his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Sleeping outside isn't very comfortable and you will get sick"

He lifted his head slowly up and faced her, he had bangs under his green eyes and he had a small cut on his lip. She smiled to him and started to fix his pants and shirt, she searched in his pocket and luckily found the keys.

"We should get going"

She took his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up; she almost fell down again but managed to steady herself in the last second.

Ulquiorra was silent and his head was facing down on the ground again, they had to walk to the parking lot on the other side of the bar.

Orihime unsteady walked to the door with Ulquiorra on her shoulder and somehow managed to open the door and get the both of them inside the bar. She walked more slower and unsteady than normally because she were more weaker now, she still had this stupid cold.

Hikaru watched the scene he hated the most.

A lovely and wonderful woman dragging her drunk ass boyfriend out from his bar. He had seen Orihime more here than his friends on the bar and she didn't even come here to drink, but to pick him up.

And when he faced her, she smiled to him and saying goodbye. He really hoped this was the last time he would see her here.

So many people were staring at them, like they were some kind of a freak show. But Orihime started to get used to be stared at so she didn't think so much about it.

When she finally was with the car she stopped and tried to get some contact with Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-kun, can you manage to stand for a second?"

He nodded one time still facing the ground and she took his arm off her shoulder slowly to see if he was standing on his own, and when he did she fast locked up the car and opened the front door.

If she had been any slower Ulquiorra had been laying on the ground now but she managed to take him the last second.

Orihime bended down with him and carefully pushed him on the car seat, when he sat down she took his legs and laid them inside the car and fixed him so he was sitting normal in the car. She dried her forehead from her own sweat while taking on his seat belt. He was asleep now and she closed the door.

She walked around the car and sat herself inside, taking on herself the seat belt and took the keys inside the starting hole and turned them around, hearing the car was ready to drive.

When Orihime was driving she sometimes glanced at the sleeping person next to her and couldn't help the feeling of disappointment coming inside her.

She felt hurt, he had broken his promise with her. Again.

Promising that she would never find him drunk on the streets again, but in the end she did. For how long will he keep destroying her trust for him, each time he promised the more she didn't believe him.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax her head, she was waiting for green light from the traffic light. She used up more power and strength she had only to have a relationship with him, and it was really tiring for her, to never feel relaxed around him.

She open up her eyes and saw the light was green and started to drive again, when Ulquiorra felt better she was going to talk with him. She had to tell him her feelings, and she had to hear his.

She jumped a little in the car seat when she heard a noise coming from her jacket pocket, and then it hit her.

Ichigo's cell phone! She still had it.

She had totally forgotten to leave it at his apartment and now it was here instead, inside her pocket. While watching the road she took it out and quickly read on the screen and her eyes widen.

_4 messages and 1 unanswered call._

She were almost to afraid to read to messages but clicked open and read them all fast.

_12:50 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_ I haven't heard from you in a while now._

_Let me know your plan._

_13:07 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_I'm starting to worry Inoue._

_When you read this give me a call._

_13:22 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_You don't answer any of my messages; I will come home and check up on you. _

_I will see you soon._

_13:47 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Where the hell are you? _

_13:52 missed call from Ichigo Kurosaki._

This was bad. This definitely was not her day. She was sick, had a drunk boyfriend next to her and a worried and angry Ichigo after her.

Should she call him or send him a message? Maybe call him because it would be easier than text when she was driving. But she would talk to him when she arrived home, after all it was just 5 minutes left, he could wait a little more.

The phone started to yell and she watched the screen in widen eyes, he was calling her.

Should she pick it up? Of course she should. Ichigo was worried about her and wondered where she was. She pressed answer and took the cell phone up her ear.

"H-Hello Kurosaki-kun"

"Inoue"

He was furious. She could hear he had said her name through gritted teeth, how in the world was she going to apologies or tell him what had happened?

"Where the hell are you? And why haven't you answered any of my freaking messages?"

What was she going to say to this?

Well you see, my boyfriend has a drinking problem and often sleeps no the street because he is to drunk to go home. So I just simply picked him up. No! Absolutely not!

She had no other choice; she had to lie for him. And she hated lying.

"I'm truly sorry Kurosaki-kun! Ulquiorra… picked me up from your apartment and I forgot to tell you I was leaving. I'm sorry for making you worried about me and… I'm sorry"

Orihime hated lying. Not only because it was bad and nothing good would happen when you lie, but she was also so bad at it. Her voice would start to tremble and afterwards she would get such a bad conscience. And now when she was lying for Ichigo everything felt so much worse.

"Really?... Then I guess everything is all right then. Don't sweat it Inoue, as long as you are okey then everything is fine"

She had held her breath the whole time for his response and when he had believed her lie, her whole body had tightened. She took a glance at Ulquiorra and bit her lip, she was so cruel. Lying and using people. She was the worst kind of human.

"Y-Yeah, I will come and give you your cell phone. I'm sorry, I just took it"

"Your still sick Inoue. I can hear your voice have become more hoarse, and your cold will only get worse if you don't relax enough. I can stop by at your place and pick it up"

She had felt much better earlier today, but because of all the running her fever had gotten higher and it was hard to swallow and her head was throbbing painfully.

Wait, no.

He couldn't visit her apartment, no! Ulquiorra was still drunk and had the worst hangover; Ichigo couldn't see him in this state. Ichigo was smart enough to understand that she had lied to him and he would ask questions when he found out.

"No! You cant. O-Or I mean… my apartment is really dirty and messy, so it would be embarrassing to let you see it. And besides Ulquiorra-kun is here now and he have to work home, so I can come and give it to you"

"That reminds me, where the hell have he been this whole time?"

_Oh no. _

She was only making the situation worse and of course she had to mention Ulquiorra for Ichigo. Why couldn't she just shut up when she was supposed to do?

"He had been… on work."

"Really? On work? And he couldn't give you a fucking message about being late? Or calling you saying he will never show up in the first place?"

"H-He have apologized to me about it and said it will never be repeated. The time had just suddenly flied and he forgot"

"He forgot?"

She heard he was suspicious, and she felt a sweat drop running down her forehead. She was so nervous.

"Inoue?"

"Y-Yes?" Her voice was high

"Are you hiding something from me?"

_Oh crap._

Orihime rarely cursed but sometimes even she did. And now was the perfect moment to curse a few times.

"No… W-Why should I?"

"Well if you say so"

She swallowed and continued

"I-I will bring you the cell phone later, but I have to go now. I will see you later and goodbye Kurosaki-kun"

She hung up before Ichigo got to say anything else; she glanced up, she was now in front of her apartment. And she banged her head into the steering wheel, she was so frustrated.

She was angry and wanted to cry, not because she was sad but because she was so stupid. She wanted to cry of her own stupidity. But she held back the tears and glanced once again on Ulquiorra, he was still asleep.

Orihime sighed. She had to get him inside.

Ulquiorra wasn't that heavy, he had a slim body but he was muscular on the same time. So she didn't have much trouble to get him inside the apartment. She locked up the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights.

Her apartment was small if you compare it to Ichigo's place. She had a little living room with only a sofa, a glass table and a simple television. Her small kitchen was connected with the living room and on the right side was the door to the bathroom and another door beside, the bed room.

A very small and normal apartment, nothing special.

She glanced up and down on Ulquiorra, he was so dirty and smelled alcohol a long way. He had to take a shower before going to bed, she started to shake him but got no reaction.

Orihime sighed, she had the bath him.

When they were inside the bathroom she manage somehow to lay him in the bathtub. The tub was rather small for him, and he had to bend his legs a little to fit in.

Orihime started the sink, letting warm water run down and fulling the tub slowly, he still wore his clothes. She had to throw them in the garbage afterwards, they were full of holes and blots.

Ulquiorra had been asleep the whole time and was even now, how much did he exactly drink yesterday?

But when she took of his shirt and accidentally looked on his right arm her eyes widen. She got her explanation on why he was sleeping like the dead. Orihime took his arm and looked up and down while counting.

_1, 2, 3 …4._

He had taken drugs again. Four shots in his right arm.

Orihime swallowed and glanced on his other arm, hoping she didn't find any marks on his hand but luckily his left arm was clean.

She took her hand carefully up and brushed his black hair away from his face so she could look on him, his face was more paler than normal and he looked extremely tired. She took away her hand and started to unbutton his pants.

Her mind slowly went blank and her eyes become soul less.

She didn't feel embarrassing seeing him naked or awkward, she didn't feel anything at this moment.

But even if she didn't feel anything, why was she crying? And why didn't it stop?

Orihime didn't bother to dry her tears away; she just started to wash her boyfriend's body and when she touched the wound from his right hand, she realized it.

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. This was her limit.

Ulquiorra had broken her trust for the last time; he had done exactly all the thing he had promised her not to do. Drinking so much he cant walk or think straight, and taking drugs.

Not only once had this happened, but so many times before.

When he could actually walk on his own and talk normally she was going to talk to him. Saying she couldn't take it anymore, and telling him he needed help from someone else than her.

Someone who could help him.

She had tried to help him countless of times, but she had never made any progresses with him. And she knew she wasn't the right person who will take his problems away, it was the ugly truth.

Orihime wasn't giving up on him, not at all.

She was letting him go.

Orihime rose up and found his toothbrush taking some white toothpaste on, his breath smelled like alcohol. She bended down on the same spot and opened his mouth with her other hand, taking the toothbrush inside. She brushed his teeth, back and fort, up and down. And stopped when she was finished.

Some toothpaste was around his mouth but she only splashed a little water on his face and it disappeared. Orihime took his arm and took it around her shoulder again, lifting him up from the tub. She dragged him to the bedroom and carefully laid him on the bed, his hand sliding off her shoulder.

She took the comforter over his body and said the last thing to him with a sad smile before closing the door to the bedroom.

_"I can't help you anymore Ulquiorra-kun, you need someone else" _

()()()

A/N

Ooommyygaad. Drama is in the air. dundundun dundundun Drama is in the air! Haha wow im lame. So guys, i did what you told me. I updated! So now let me hear what you think of this chapter! :D Was it so good you started to cry and want to go in the future to read the next chapter or was it so bad you want to remove all memories you have from this chapter and bury it? Let me know and I will see you soon in the next chapter!

-Pandora Amicizia


	4. Chapter 4 I will help you

Hello again! :-D Thank you soo much for all the comments saying you like this chapter! It means a lot to read and it brings a smile smile on my face. Thank you so much. And also I know my english and grammar is very bad so i apologies for that! I promise to get better! But here is my gift to thank you, the 4 chapter! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 4 _"I will help you"_

_"I-I will bring you the cell phone later, but I have to go now. I will see you later and goodbye Kurosaki-kun"_

"Wait Ino-"

Ichigo stared on his cell phone and scowled, she had hung up on him. There was something going on with her.

Ichigo took his hand through his hair in frustration and almost trowed his cell phone on the ground. He was home and found it more quiet than usual when he was home alone.

"Work and forgot?" Ichigo said to himself.

Ulquiorra had always been the most serious and organized person Ichigo knew, and he would never forget something and especially not if it was about Inoue. When Ichigo had talked to him, he always sounded calm and he had never even seen him smile either. What a weird guy. But at lest he knows his shit and seems like a countable person.

He decided she would get it her way this time. He would wait for her. But he had to make himself something to eat, he was starving.

"His name is Ulquiorra Cifer and is 23 years old" Orihime answered the question and waited.

"_Where is he now?_" asked a woman voice.

"He is asleep now"

_"I see. Could you please tell me more about it Inoue-san?"_

Orihime swallowed "Yes, we have been together for three months now and he usually stays here with me, but he owns his own apartment. Since we started to go out he is often out to drink and he maybe come home, but if not he would go to one of his friends or… sleep outside"

"_You saying he have a problem with drinking for three months now?"_

"No, I got to know from him that he used to drink like this before we started to go out. But I don't know for how long, he have never told be when he started"

_"Does he smoke or use drugs?"_

_"_He doesn't smoke. But I… I only know about two times he have used drugs. I don't know if he have taken more"

"_I see... Tell me Inoue-san, why have you stayed quiet about it when you knew?"_

_"_My reason is really a shameful one Kawasaki-san, I… knew it was serious. But he begged me and promised me to get better and stop. I just… believed in him. And I want to help him and I can only see doing this really help him"

"_Taking advance on someone's trust is often the reason they stay quiet about it Inoue-san, don't blame yourself to much. Of course this is serious and from the little information you have told me he really needs help. And believe me we will do everything in our might to help him."_

A little warm tear dropped down on the table and she has never felt more guilty or stupid. This was her fault. For making the situation worse and being an idiot for not to do this earlier.

"_But have he ever assault you?"_

_"_No! No, he have never even raise his voice at me"

"_That is a relief to hear. Would Wednesday morning be a good time to come?"_

_"_Yes it will"

"_About 2 days then. I have signed you up on a session with Kuchiki-sama 11 in the morning on Wednesday. "_

_"_Thank you very much Kawasaki-san"

"_It's my pleasure to help, and remember everything is going to be all right in the end. Goodbye Inoue-san"_

"I hope it will, and goodbye"

Orihime hung up and almost slammed her head into the table, she was so tired. But she hadn't have time to think about herself now, she had promised Ichigo to deliver his cell phone. She took a glance on the door leading into the bedroom where Ulquiorra was sleeping; she was going to help him.

A little knock was heard from Ichigo's door and he stopped eating his dinner, he laid down his fork with meat and headed to the door.

When Ichigo opened he saw Orihime standing there, his mood immediately become better but made an annoying face when he saw she still had a high fever and red cheeks. She looked even worse now than she had been in the morning.

"Hello again Kurosaki-kun" She greeted him with a smile in the end of the sentence.

"Hey" He greeted back.

"Here is your cell phone and thank you very much for lending it to me, it was in big help" She handed him a little white bag and Ichigo glanced down and took it. Their fingers touching and Orihime immediately retreated her hand. Her fingers becoming hot were he had touched them.

"I'm glad it come in handy for you"

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you, what were you doing? Did I interrupt you in something?"

"Nah, I was just eating dinner, but you know" Ichigo leaned his body into the doorframe and smirked down at her.

"I was looking forward when you said you would make dinner for me today"

Orihime widen her eyes a little "Y-You were? I'm sorry, but to be honest with you I'm not that great of a cook, I can only make very special meal that no one find really appetizing. But I still do not know why, it taste really delicious if you give it a try!" and Orihime went on and on about her recipe to make baked potato with red bean paste.

_Wow, she has realized that she make weird food._

"Anyway" Ichigo said interrupting Orihime with her babbling about how everything taste so much better is you add red bean paste on your food.

"Your apology is not accepted"

Orihime widen her eyes a little in surprise

"Let me take you out, then we are even"

Her eyes went even wider and she felt her face become hot "Of course it will be when your cold is gone, and I know a good place. So, you in?"

Orihime swallowed. A date with Ichigo? She couldn't go out on a date with someone else than Ulquiorra. She couldn't accept is offer, but she still owe him big time after everything he had done for her.

"Uhm… You see Kurosaki-kun, you know I have a boyfriend right?" She said awkwardly to him while looking on her fingers.

"Yeah I know, but we are friends and will just hang out together like we did before with the rest out the group, only it's just you and me"

_Oh, as friends. Of course he meant friends Orihime._

How embarrassing to think Ichigo asked her out on a date, this was getting more awkward for her.

"O-Oh, I see. Eating as friends, but then my answer will be yes Kurosaki-kun" She smiled to him with a red face and got a half smile from him.

"Then let me know when your cold is gone and we will find a day"

"I surely will! But I have to leave now, it's getting late. Goodbye Kurosaki-kun"

Orihime waved at him and made her way to the car.

"See you around" She gave him one last smile before opening the door to the car and sat herself inside.

Ichigo watched her driving away and didn't leave his spot before he saw her gone from his sight. He closed the door and noticed the white bag he was holding, he opened it and saw his cell phone laying there.

Ichigo took it up while walking to the table to finish his food. The reason he had two cell phones was simple, the one he held in his hand and had lent Orihime was his normal cell phone to call friends or text someone. The other one was only for business. When the other doctor's were calling him in or when he called someone on work. He was quiet proud of himself coming up with something so clever.

He took the fork inside his mouth and chewed the meat and looked through his cell phone. This whole day Orihime had his phone and still no one had texted him except himself, what a bunch of assholes he called friends. He clicked on the calls and narrowed his eyes on the last called number.

_Why the hell had she called this kind of number? _

If he wasn't wrong this was the number to the psychologist. But he wasn't sure either, he had to find out. Ichigo once again left his meal and opened his lap top, he typed in the number and clicked search. He scratched his chin when he understood he was right.

This number belonged to the psychologist. And the reason he knew it was because he sometimes called them himself, about his patient. Often would sick people come and talk to him about their problems and wanting help, he was a doctor but he helped many other people without an operation.

But the questions was, why the hell had Orihime called them?

Only those who really struggle with themselves call them and from his point of view Orihime did not seem in any kind of struggle. Should he ask her about it? But if was after all personal and he knew that, but if Orihime was sick and needed help he would gladly help her all the way. She was after all special to him, more special than a friend.

Ichigo took both of his hands through his hair and glided them slowly down his face.

_Inoue, what the hell is going on?_

Orihime swallowed. She had stopped breathing and her whole body was paralyzed, she could only stare. Her living room was up side down and everything was destroyed.

Her television laid on the ground with small glass pieces around it, the glass table was crushed and her couch had big holes in it.

And sitting on it was Ulquiorra.

He wasn't facing her. He hided his face with his black hair and only wore jeans, and she saw he had small cuts on his hands.

"I heard"

He finally said but didn't face her. Orihime only stared, she couldn't find her voice.

"Everything. When you talked" He said again and Orihime had to think a second before understanding what he meant.

_Her call with Kawasaki-san._

_"_Y-Yes, I talked with someone who will help you Ulquiorra-kun. I was going to tell you tomor-"

"Why? Why the hell did you call someone?" His voice was angry now.

"Because I want to help you"

"You promised me not to call or tell anyone"

"I did. But I can't just stand by and watch you when you are in pain, I had to and they only want to help-"

"I didn't ask for your or anyone's help! I can handle this on my own"

Orihime tighten her hand into a fist "You cant"

" I fucking can you bitch"

He was now standing up and faced her, Orihime met his eyes and saw he was still controlled by the alcohol and the drug.

"Do you want to know why I take drugs?" She could only nod at him but she knew the reason.

"Because all my worries go away. Everything disappears. How good I feel after taking one shot, it's really refreshing"

He took his hand behind his back and showed it again after some seconds.

Orihime widen her eyes and she could feel her legs starting to shake.

He was holding one.

"Maybe Orihime will understand a little after you try some yourself"

He started to walk towards her and she was terrified. She had to run, she had to move. But her legs couldn't stop shaking."

"Don't worry Orihime, trust me on this"

She didn't trust him one bit on that. And when he was only a meter in front of her, she turned around and ran.

She opened the door and took one step outside before a hand was dragging her hair. She tried to get free from his grip but he only dragged her harder and she wanted to yell, but he was standing right behind her while holding his hand over her mouth.

"Stay still, it will only take a second"

She watched in horror when she saw the shot he was holding draw closer to her arm, and she tried to shake him of her.

Her eyes widened in pain, she took a glance down at her arm, it was in.

"I'm almost done"

She had to escape.

Orihime opened her mouth and bit him, hard. She heard him inhale fast and withdraw his hand from her mouth. Orihime took her hand away from his grip and made a run for it, she felt an unbelievable pain and saw blood coming out from her arm.

But she didn't have the time to stop and look, she was running and didn't even dare to turn around.

She sat herself inside her car and started to drive without take on the seat belt. She was breathing fast and could hear her own heartbeat, and she didn't even know if she had drug inside her.

She didn't know where to drive, or what to do. She had just been attack by her boyfriend and been forcefully drugged. What the hell do you do in this kind of situation?

When Orihime stopped her car she had been driving for over three hours and had calmed herself down. She took a glance on the apartment and didn't know why she ended up here.

Her whole body was still shaking a little and the pain in her arm was getting worse.

She had been sitting inside the car for over twenty minutes before she stepped she was only staring at Ichigo's apartment, thinking if this was a good idea to do.

It was now night and when she would show the wound to him he was going to ask questions, and right now she couldn't bear to lie.

Orihime took one unsteady step and stopped before taking some few more, she was standing with his door now.

The light was off and the door was locked, he must be sleeping.

She only stood there and slowly took her hand up, making the distance with the doorbell smaller. She touched it but didn't press; she swallowed and bravely pressed, hearing the ringing sound inside the apartment.

She waited and waited.

She felt more nervous now than before, she still held her finger on the bell. She was going to ring one more time and if he didn't come out, she would leave.

Orihime slowly pressed in and out and heard once again the sound the bell made. She waited and retreated her finger.

Guess she will leave then.

She turned around her body but stopped when she heard noises coming inside the apartment.

She saw the light turning on and heard footstep coming closer and closer. She was so nervous that she felt and sweat drop run down her neck.

The door opened up and she was now facing a tired Ichigo.

He only wore a grey sweatpants familiar with the one she had borrowed and his orange hair was messier than normal, and his half open eyes met hers. She saw him narrowing eyes at her.

"Inoue? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" His voice was hoarse to.

"I… I'm… You see" What was she going to say? She never thought she would make it this far.

Orihime saw Ichigo leaving her eyes and looked down at her and she swallowed when he saw her arm.

His eyes immediately flew open and even his mouth opened a little, he stared. When his eyes met hers again she saw unreadable eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" But judging from his voice he was angry.

She bit her lip trying to hold her tears from coming "I…I can explain" She didn't know what else to say.

"Well hell yes you are going to, come inside and let me take a look at it"

She did as he commanded and she followed him to the kitchen.

"Sit down, I will just go and get something" He didn't turn around when he had spoke to her and he almost ran out from the kitchen.

Orihime sat down on one of the chairs around the table and waited.

It took around two minutes before she saw Ichigo again but this time he had a shirt on. He laid down the familiar tools he had used to stitch her finger and sat down a lamp on the table.

She watched him and he dragged a chair close to her and handed out his hand.

"Let me see"

She slowly laid the hand in his palm and he turned on the light.

"What the fuck? Is that a... needle?"

For the first time she took a closer look on her arm and she widened her eyes when she saw the broken needle in her arm.

"Why the hell do you have a needle in you freaking arm Inoue?" He looked up at her but she turned her head away.

"...Are you on drugs?"

Her whole body tightened and she bravely faced him, but regretted it when she saw him in the eyes.

He was glaring at her.

"N-No... its not me"

She licked her lips and swallowed, he was the second person she was going to tell the truth to, and it was much more difficult to say it to him than Kawasaki-san.

"It's not you?... Did someone do this to you?"

After some seconds she nodded one time and she could feel the anger coming out from him.

Ichigo spoke true gritted teeth "Who?"

She had never heard Ichigo angrier. And the whole situation made her body tremble; she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"_Ulquiorra-kun"_

She felt a hot tear run down her cheek and landed on her thigh. She felt Ichigo let go of her arm and heard he rose up from the chair and marched towards the front door.

"W-Where are you going?" She asked him while he took on a jacket.

"Where the hell I'm going? I'm off to kill that bastard! Lets hope he is not sleeping"

Orihime widen her eyes._ No! _

"No! Kurosaki-kun you cant!" She ran towards him and grabbed him by the jacket.

"Hell yes I can, what kind of fucked up person tries to drug down his own girlfriend?"

He grabbed the door handle but Orihime held him back with all her might, even though he was much more stronger than her she was not going to let go off him, he had to walk with her dragging him.

"No please stop... Please… don't go"

She was crying and her whole body was trembling.

Ichigo stopped to move and tightened his fist, hearing and seeing Orihime cry was the worst thing he knew. He turned his head to look at her, her head was facing the ground and he could see she was shaking. He turned around and took his arms around her, embracing her was the only thing he could think off.

Ichigo took his arms around her and when their bodies connected Orihime felt safe, a feeling she haven't felt in a long time. He was so close to her, so close she could feel his breathing in her ear.

She was so small and so easy to break. Ichigo almost got a little frighten to hug her in case he would actually break her in his hands.

Her body was still shaking and he carefully took her closer to him. So close as impossible and whispered in her ear.

"I get it. I will not go and kill him… _for now_"

When Ichigo saw she had calmed down and her body was not shaking anymore he retreated his hands.

She glanced up at him and he saw how red her eyes were from crying, he cursed in his mind.

He glanced on her wound again and scowled. He took her hand and walked to the table, never letting go of her hand when they both were sitting on the same spot from before.

He took her wounded arm under the light from the lamp and scanned it again.

He only became angrier just looking at it.

The needle had almost disappeared inside her arm and he didn't know how long it was, but the wound wasn't serious and only needed one stitch. But he was still angry.

"I'm gonna take it out now"

He faced her and she only nodded at him. He gave her a little smile before taking his eyes off her; he took the pincer in his hand and guided it to the needle.

He grabbed it and carefully not trying to hurt her pulled it up, he saw her arm flinched. But he didn't stop before the whole thing was out. When it was he looked up and down at it, it was longer than he had expected. He laid it in a little bowl with water besides him.

Orihime watched him.

She liked seeing him like this, when he was concentrating. His face was serious but on the same time a little soft. He had the same face when he had stitched her finger. So many things had happened since that day.

And if someone from the future had told her she was going to sit in Ichigo's apartment in the middle of the night with a drug needle in her arm from Ulquiorra and Ichigo pulling it out, she wouldn't believe it, or maybe a little. She believed in the impossible after all.

"I'm done"

She snapped out from her thoughts and glanced down on her arm. That was quick.

"It's pretty" She said and touched her arm with one stitch on.

"Heh, you said the same thing when I stitched your finger"

He scanned her, looking up and down. She was sick, had a wound on her arm and seemed exhausted. But she still looked beautiful.

Ichigo didn't know what had happened to her, but there was one thing he knew and that was he never wanted to see her like this ever again.

"Inoue" His voice was hard.

She bit her lip and swallowed, knowing what he meant when he said her name. She inhaled through her nose and faced him, it was now or never.

"I… I will tell you"

()()()

A/N

Do you hate me for stopping here? haha im the worst, but i want you to die in curiosity and thinking what is going to happen next! haha god im really the worst, but many of your questions will be answered in the next chapter! I have already started on it, and its a rather sad chapter to write. So much sadness! But i will see you guys the next chapter and have a great day! :-D

-Pandora Amicizia


	5. Chapter 5 The Past

Oh my hello!:-D Long time no see guys! I bow in shame for how long it took me to update this story! I'm truly sorry and I have not abounded this story! School have been a pain in the ass and it was quiet difficult to write this chapter, I'm not very satisfied with it but I hope you guys like it!  
And i have to say... thank you so much for all the reviews! I love all you beautiful people who liked this story T^T Ur so amazing! But! Enjoy this chapter smexy people :3

CHAPTER 5 "_The past"_

Orihime stared on the teacup she was holding, her fingers becoming hot from holding it. Ichigo had kindly offered her some tea and made some coffee for himself. She felt his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak.

"You… know Ulquiorra-kun?" Her voice was low, and she eyed Ichigo seeing him nodding by her question.

"He has a past, a very horrible one. And that have made deep scars in his heart. He told me everything not so long ago because he was afraid I would leave him if he did" She tightens her hands around the white cup and watched the white steam coming up from the cup.

"He is always scared… and often wakes up with nightmares, and he tries to drink them away and drug them down. It will only work there and then, but they will always come back to him. He will only destroy himself more if he keeps up with drinking and dealing with drugs. And it's my fault for making it worse; it truly is because I didn't tell someone about it. I was to weak and to scared to tell someone. I believed with only my help he would get better, but I was naïve _thinking that"_

Her voice broke, she had to pause her talking or else she would start to cry. The whole time had she faced down and hided her face with her bangs, she didn't want to look at him now and she felt more confident hiding herself from him.

But this was harder than she expected, and she was supposed to tell the same story to the person on Wednesday.

_Orihime, pull yourself together!_

"Inou-" She heard Ichigo say but she interrupted him by inhaling fast and continued.

"When he was a child his parents abused him. He was an alone child and his parents were some horrible people. His mother would lock him inside his room all day and she would rarely give him any food. And when he was thirsty instead of giving him water, she feed him salt."

Orihime remembered Ulquiorra's face so well when he had told her about his horrible past, and she had never seen him so sad. It had truly been a heartbreaking thing to hear from him.

"His father would often hit him and he told me that his father is in jail right now for murder. He haven't finished school, he doesn't have a job and have never felt he had a family."

Her voice shaken "He has _nothing"_

She paused "…Expect me who cares about him, wants him to feel loved and make him believe that he deserve to be alive. I want to help him so much and want to see him smile because he is happy to be alive, I know this is a selfish thought but right now this is my biggest wish. I can understand his feelings of being abounded and not feeling loved, but I can't help him all the way. I have called for help and when he heard about it he lost control and started to let out his emotions by destroying things and he forcefully tried to make me understand him by trying to drug me. I know him and he would never try to harm me if it weren't for that fucking drug!"

Orihime had done something she had never in her whole life done before; she had slammed her fist on the table, with great force making a big noise.

She blinked; her voice had gotten from weak and broken to furious and pissed. She had even cursed, attacked Ichigo's table and was even facing him, and his face was rather surprised by her actions. But she also saw sadness and sympathy in his eyes.

She awkwardly hided her fist under the table and faced away from Ichigo again.

"I'm sorry for almost breaking your table" she said ashamed and looked surprised on Ichigo, he was laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing but I have to say you are damn scary when you are pissed Inoue"

Orihime could feel her face becoming red and she was rather surprised from her own actions. She had never in her life lost control and let her angry emotions speak for her, and for all the people she would show it to was the person she wanted to be last.

Ichigo had stopped laughing and his face had returned to serious again "If it is all right with you and Ulquiorra I would like to help. I know this is very private and personal but I am a doctor and deal with other people similar to him. And you don't have to worry about me telling someone else about this, I have after all obligation to maintain secrecy"

Ichigo locked his eyes with hers and she smiled softly to him, a sweet smile with gratefulness.

"You really are kind Kurosaki-kun… I really don't know how to repay you for everything you have done"

Ichigo surprised by the sudden compliment awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Don't mention it Inoue, I will always help you when you are in trouble"

"No, really! I have to! I mean you… have done so much and I cant thank you enough for your kindness, please tell me how I can repay you Kurosaki-kun"

She stared on him with serious eyes telling him she will not back off until she have got an good enough answer.

Ichigo looked on her and almost laughed at her serious face, and he sighed in defeat.

"Well then… How about you come with me this weekend and eat dinner with my family?" This was the best request he could come up with.

She blinked two times "O-Oh, yes. I mean it will be my pleasure to visit your family, it's actually been awhile since I last time saw them"

"It's a deal then" He smiled to her while taking the last sip of his coffee, and she did the same but was thinking of him before swallowing the warm tea.

"_I hope you are alright Ulquiorra-kun"_

He stared on the white wall, feeling as empty on the inside like the wall with nothing on, and he slowly turned his face on the ground, facing the thing that have made Orihime run out from the apartment in terror.

A shot with a broken bloody needle.

What the hell had he been thinking? Almost dragging his own girlfriend on the same low level he was. Was he a monster for doing something like that? He didn't feel human anymore so maybe.

When Ulquiorra had woken up he felt dizzy and had the worst headache, so he was just going to get some medicine for it. And when he was going to open the door he had heard Orihime talking with someone he couldn't remember the name on. He had heard the whole conversation, and his blood had boiled in anger.

He felt betrayed and felt like a fool. He was going to talk to her about it, but then she had said _his_ name.

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

The man he couldn't stand. The man he described as trash. But also the man he knew Orihime always loved.

He went mad when he saw her leaving and he let out his frustration on her apartment. At that moment it felt right to destroy her things and try do drug her.

But now when he thinks over everything he feels like scum. He almost feel like trash.

He knew Orihime wanted to help him and never meant anything bad to him, but he didn't want her help. Or rather he couldn't accept it. He would feel much worse if he disappointed her or hurt her when she would try to help him, but even so he made her go through and experience so many painful things. Breaking his promise, let her see him taking drugs or picking him up on the streets and almost even tried to drug her by force.

He was the worst, his dignity and pride completely crushed.

He had never been so angry at himself like he is now. He had scared her and hurt her, with his own hands.

He tried to wash them, trying to wash away the guilt and shame, but the feeling was still there. Even if he cut off his own hands he would still feel shameful.

How was he going to apologise to her? Or how was he going to face her? He couldn't bear to see her face, her would only feel worse.

Ulquiorra were sitting on the floor with life less eyes and could feel his whole body shutting down, he felt tired and he wanted to sleep. Escaping reality and let his feelings disappear for a moment, he closed his eyes.

_"Orihime… forgive me"_

_()()()_

_A/N_

Oh god how depressing! Poor Ulqui T^T Dont worry my beautiful bat you will soon find happiness in your heart! I promise! You may think i have something against him because i make him go trough so much crap but thats completely wrong! I love Ulqui and think he is one piece of delicious meat! I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you guys soon! :-D

- Pandora Amicizia


	6. Chapter 6 My Own Feeling

Wow! What a fast update! I'm so good :-D Love all you guys who leaves a review and I just simply loves all you who read this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 6 "_My own feelings__" _

Orihime fidget in her car seat and carefully stole a glance from Ichigo in the driver seat. She had spent the night over at his place...again. And not only had she interrupted him while he was sleeping but the both of them had only got under 3 hours sleep, and because of her he had taken a day off from work to come with her to the apartment.

She hesitated said with a nervous voice "You know Kurosaki-kun, I really appreciate your kindness but I think it's better to let me do this alone. I mean you are after all very busy with work and I can handle it myself so there is nothing to worry about"

She saw him moving his brown eyes in the corner of his eyes to look at her but he didn't move his head.

"You really don't want me to come so badly?"

Orihime fast waved her hands in front of her face like two windshield wiper while saying "No,no,no! It's not meant I don't want you to come but... you see, I don't want to cause you any trouble or be a hinder to your work"

Ichigo stopped the car and leaned his arm on the steering wheel and looked at her.

"You know Inoue, I have said it before but it seems like I have to remind you. I will always help you when you are in trouble and you worry more about my work than I actually do, and you should understand by now that I cannot simply leave you alone when I know you are facing some difficult time"

She couldn't help but blush a little about his serious comment, and he staring so intensely at her didn't exactly help her reduce her red cheeks.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun" She smiled to him awkwardly "But could you wait in the car, I really need to speak with Ulquiorra-kun alone"

Ichigo sighed "I will wait outside the front door"

She smiled to him and removed the seat beat and stepped outside the car, making her way to the apartment on the second floor with Ichigo following her. When she was standing right outside the door while holding on the door handle she started to feel a little nervous and insecure.

"Just scream if you need me" Ichigo said and Orihime turned her head to face him while saying "He is not a wild animal Kurosaki-kun" that was her last words before opening the door and vanishing inside her apartment.

Orihime scanned the room and found everything exactly the same like it was yesterday, her broken things all over the floor and she moved her eyes to the person sitting on the floor with the destroyed couch as support for his back.

Her body tightened when she saw the broken needle with blood on laying on the floor, but she took her eyes away from it and walked to the person sitting on the floor.

She bend down on her knees and heard loud breathing from him while seeing his chest moving up and down. She swallowed her own salvia and placed her hand on his shoulder and carefully shaked him.

Orihime whispered soflty to him "_Ulquiorra-kun?" _

No reaction.

She shaked him a little harder and whispered again _"Ulquirra-kun? Its time to wake up"_

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes and his head moved up to face her. He couldn't describe the feeling in his stomach. He felt happy to see her but he also felt nervous to have her near him. But then when she smiled his whole body felt warm and all the feelings of fear and insecure faded away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

He didn't leave her eyes "_Fine" _A weak respond with a low voice.

"Do you want anything? Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She carefully took his black bangs away from his face so she could she him better.

From each touch he felt warmer _"Yes" _

"Great, lets get you up from the cold and hard floor to the kitchen"

Orihime took his arm around her neck and slowly rose up letting Ulquiorra steady his feet on the ground. When she felt he was steady enough she carefully took one step and he did the same.

"I will make you some delicious omelet"

She helped him sit on the kitchen chair and removed herself from his body.

"I will find you some painkillers and a glass of water"

Orihime opened a cabinet and found two small white tablets and filled a glass of water "Here you go Ulquirra-kun"

She smiled to him and handed him the glass and tablets.

He only nodded and took the two tablets inside his mouth and swallowed while adding some water.

"Then I will get started on the breakfast" She clapped her hands together and started to prepare the meal.

It had been ten minutes of silent between the two of them expect Orihime's humming sometimes but when she turned the omelet on the other side making the melted butter in the pan jumping everywhere she heard a low voice from her back.

"_I'm sorry Orihime" _

She turned around and saw Ulquiorra facing her his green eyes gazing at her. She could only smile to him while saying "Don't worry about it Ul-"

"No don't say that"

For the first time today his voice sounded normal and strong again "With my own two hands I hurt you, not only did I hurt you on the outside but as well on the inside... I'm starting to feel insecure to be near you"

The words made her swallow hard. "I know you never wanted to hurt me"

"I know that I would never try and never want to hurt you. But what I don't know if the episode that happen yesterday will repeat, I don't know if you are safe around me"

"Then let me protect her"

Both of them turned their head around and saw Ichigo standing with both of his hands inside his pockets while scowling.

Orihime had totally forgot about Ichigo who had been standing outside the apartment. How much had he heard of their conversation?

"What business to you have here, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra was the first one to speak up and asked with a slightly angry voice.

"I invited him" Orihime said and Ulquiorra took his gaze away from Ichigo to her.

"Why?" He asked

"Kurosaki-kun wants to help"

"I see, you have told him as well" She swallowed "But I'm not interest in your help so you can leave"

"You know that you are laying all the burden on Inoue's shoulders? and saying no to my request to help will only be selfish of you"

"I do not want a stranger involved with my personale matters, and what is happening between me and Orihime is our business not yours"

"I have know you for one year already and we are not strangers. Grow some balls and tell me the real reason, you are acting like a dick"

"The real reason? I simply can not stand you and having you around will only make it worse"

"Make it worse? What the hell?! You're the one who have completely wrecked her freaking living room"

"I will do the same to your face if you don't leave"

This was starting to become a really hard situation to deal with. Orihime were standing there and didn't know how to calm both of them down, and their voices was starting to get loud.

She had to do something.

Orihime searched around the room for something but she didn't exactly know what.

Then she saw it, the open cabinet to all her pots and pans were. She took out two pot lid and counted to three before in her head clapping them hard together.

**BAM**

She saw the two of them looking at her with a little surprise in their eyes.

"Please stop fighting with each other, nothing good will happen with fighting. Take a seat Kurosaki-kun and I will make you some delicious omelet, yours Ulquiorra-kun are done"

Ichigo did as Orihime commanded and took a chair with Ulquiorra around the kitchen table, Orihime laid the finish cooked omelet on the table in front of Ulquiorra while saying "I'm sorry that it is a little burned some places"

Ulquiorra took the knife and fork laying on the table and started to eat.

"It's fine"

She smiled a weak smile and she heard from his voice he was still a little mad from the fight with Ichigo but she couldn't blame him either. She had after all told Ichigo about his personal problems while not hearing if it was all right for him to say it.

"I will start with yours then Kurosaki-kun"

The atmosphere in the small kitchen were bad and maybe a little awkward. No one had spoken ever since Orihime had lecture the both of them when they had their quiet hot tempered conversation. She felt like a mother scolding two of her sons and the thought made her smile a little.

"How are you Orihime?"

She heard Ulquirra voice behind her and turned her head to face him.

"I'm doing fine Ulquiorra-kun, thank you for asking" she smiled.

"I wanted to discuss this in private but unfortunate we have company" Ulquiorra eyed Ichigo with his cold stare before looking at Orihime again "Much have happen this days and I haven't spoken or seen you much lately and I also apologies deeply for what happen yesterday"

He looked on her arm with a small white bandage on and he could feel his whole body tighten when he gazed at it.

Orihime swallowed and tried to hide her bandaged arm behind her back when she saw him staring at it. And when Ulquiorra were "normal" meaning when he were clean from drug and alcohol, he was the most serious and hard working person she knew. If Orihime didn't know Ulquiorra she would never ever guess he would struggle with this kind of problem.

"I'm alright Ulquiorra-kun, really. You don't have to worry about me because there isn't anything to worry about"

Ulquiorra sighed "Then I will trust your words"

Ichigo were still in shock, and still angry. He had stood outside the door apartment for 15 minutes and had started to worry about Orihime, and when he decided to just take a little peek inside the apartment his mind literally went blank.

Her living room were completely crashed and turned upside down and when he locked his eyes on _that _item his eyes had widen and his whole body felt heavy.

A bloody broken needle with white liquid inside the shot.

He understood it was Orihime's blood on and his anger set his whole body on fire. He wanted to punch the god damn fucker who had hurt her with it and he knew exactly who it was.

_"No don't say that"_

Ichigo lifted his eyes up from the item to the room where the voice come from

_"With my own two hands I hurt you, not only did I hurt you on the outside but as well on the inside... I'm afraid to be near you"_

Ichigo knew who this voice where from and started to head towards the open door.

_"I know you never wanted to hurt me"_

Ichigo stood in the opening and he understood that the both of them didn't seem to release he was there. He looked around and this was actually the first time he was inside her apartment. The kitchen were quiet simpel and very normal if he would describe it.

On the left were one medium fridge, some kitchen cabinet and one small window with some white curtains. Nothing but a door were on the right wall and in the middle were a tree table with some chairs and the person sitting on the chair made him stare hard.

Ulquirra Schiffer.

From all the people Ichigo knew would have problems with drugs and alcohol this was the last person he would have thought of. He really didn't seem like the guy who would lose his head or dealing with so much shit. Ichigo of course felt bad for him and wanted to help him it was true, but he was still angry like hell at him for trying to drug Orihime.

_"I know that I would never try or want to hurt you. But what I don't know if the episode that happen yesterday will repeat, I don't know if you are safe around me"_

And before thinking Ichigo blurted out the words.

_"Then let me protect her"_

But now when Ichigo were sitting on the chair around the kitchen table with Ulquiorra eating while himself were waiting for his food Orihime were making. He wasn't really hungry or anything but he needed a good enough reason to stay here. Why he needed a reason was unclear but Orihime had always been the clumsy person and the urge to protect her were bigger than other people.

Ichigo moved his gaze to Orihime.

He had know her almost his whole life, from children to adult. And truthfully she have grown into a very beautiful woman. She had always been pretty and he often heard in high school from the boys how much they wanted to do her. Of course he would scare them away with his scowl and sometimes he would even punch that bastard, but he was after all a guy with hormones and the though had sometimes hit him.

Ichigo gazed slowly up and down on Orihime.

She were truly beautiful and she deserved the very best from everything. He meant what he had said earlier and he had always wanted to protect her, he wanted to give her everything. He wanted her to be his.

"Exactly how long are you going to stare at her Kurosaki?"

Ichigo almost jumped in his chair. He had totally forgotten about this freak. He stared at him but his cheeks were a little red.

"Shut up"

He understood now. Even if he were a tick headed and slow person, he could understood his own feelings. After all this years he could finally say what he really feels about her.

He loves her.

()()()

A/N

FINALLY! I just had to make Ichigo understand his own feelings! And I thought it would be a little more romantic when he would discover them, like a rainy day with Ichigo in a wet white t-shirt and then he realizes he loves Orihime! And then he would attack her with his delicious lips :3 But no he discover them around a kitchen table with Ulqui eating a omelet. What a let down.. but whatever :D finally he found out about his own feelings! What will he do? Will he steal her away from Ulqui? or hide his feelings away? You will find out in the next chapter lovely people! :-D

-Pandora Amicizia


	7. AN

Hello everyone!

It's me Pandora Amicizia writing! I'm sorry if you got disappointed over that I didn't publish a new chapter and only this little note! I just wanted to say that my inspiration is gone to write this story, and when I write I just cant get my thoughts together and my brain just shuts down. I almost have to force myself to sit down and write and that will only make the story worse.  
When I write I have to enjoy it and want to write it, not force it. But don't worry I guess my inspiration and will to finish this story will come, I don't like to do things half hearted and that is another reason why I will take a brake from this story.

Hope you have a great day and I will see you soon! :-D

- _Pandora Amicizia_


End file.
